This invention relates to animal leashes, such as those that are provided for walking dogs and the like. Dog leashes are well known in the art and have been provided heretofore in a variety of different forms to accomplish various desired purposes, but all being characterized by the provision of a leash arrangement that provides a direct, undampened attachment of animal to handler through an inelastic, unyielding leash cord member.
Typically, dog leashes and the like comprise a fastener hook member and a hand grip member mounted on opposite terminal ends of a leash cord member commonly formed of chain-link material or flexible but inelastic strap or cords woven or otherwise formed of synthetic plastic material. Walking leashes have also been provided in which the leash cord member is carried on a spring-tensioned reel in the handle member whereby, upon release of a finger-operated lock member, the leash cord may be pulled from the handle member to significantly increase the working length of the leash and thereby offer the animal a much greater range of free movement as the handler may desire given the conditions surrounding them.
Applicant however is aware of no walking leash structure which is arranged to attend the basic end inherent issues of the direct and unyielding transmission of shock, pull and jerk forces of the animal on the user and vice versa, features which detract from the enjoyment of the walk and may be uncomfortable and even harmful under some circumstances to both parties. As is well known, dogs, especially dogs that are untrained to "heel", can be excited when taken on walks and often tend to pull strongly against the leash and stop and unexpectedly start up again, jerking at the leash routinely throughout the course of a walk. As is easy to understand, these pulls and sudden jerks are instantly and directly transmitted through the suddenly taut leash to the handler's arm and shoulder, often without adequate warning to prepare for the pulling force by setting his muscles. These same sudden forces of course are exerted against the dog's neck in cases where neck collars are used and result in the exertion of strong forces against the windpipe and other soft tissues of the dog's neck.
It is therefore seen that there is a need for a more "humane" and user-friendly, shock-absorbing leash arrangement that can dampen the sudden and significant shock transmission on and between animal and handler that is inherent in conventional leash constructions. There is also a need for a leash arrangement that may serve as an automatic training aid which may permit and encourage an animal to stop straining against a leash when on walks.
Toward this end, the walking leash device of this invention provides a leash body member in the form of an elongated, hollow tube. Preferably substantially rigid, the tube mounts a user handle arrangement at one of its ends and is open through its opposite end, the tube mounting and elastic, stretchable leash cord member, such as one formed of bungee cord material of a desired length and tension for the purpose, for extension from the tube. The terminal end of the elastic, stretchable cord mounts a fastener hook member for attachment to the collar of a dog. Restrained thusly, as the dog pulls or suddenly takes off, his movement is made against a progressively increasing, counter-pull tension as the bungee cord stretches toward its limit, which typically is at a point that is more than double the relaxed length of the cord.
Thus, in this manner there can be no sudden shock transmission imposed on either handler or animal, and, since there is always a constant and increasing pull tension on the dog whenever he exerts against the leash, he is being constantly reminded, and therefore is subtly learning, in a passive way, to maintain a distance and a pace that translates gently into a comfort factor to him.